


Burning Red

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Jacob needs Ned, Jacob remembers shit, M/M, Minor Evie, Mostly memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob did his job his way pissing his sister off. He needs Ned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Wye ship or it will be. I think another chapter or just another part in a series will go up. Anyway Wye is my OTP.

Up on one of the roofs of the train cart was Jacob Frye. Normally he was inside the train but his Sister had popped off about one of his more recent things and he couldn’t stand being in the same area as her. As the train was moving and to a place he needed he wasn’t getting off. Even Henry had fought him on just getting off the train before he climbed up to the roof. 

Jacob picked the flattest cart to lay down on. Looking up at the dark sky he was pushed back to the all the places he wanted to forget. All the problems. Everything. 

_“Can you do anything right Jacob?” Evie hissed at him after his latest excursion. So he set fire to a Blighter’s ship. What was so wrong about that? Apparently to Evie everything. He had gotten what he needed off of it before setting it on fire due to a poorly placed explosive. He was on a time limit to make sure it wasn’t docked._

_“Apparently not according to you. I did the job, not like I missed my target. Letting Thorne get away.” He spat back at her. “What would father think of his perfect little girl fucking up?”_

_“More than he thought of you, Jacob.” She gave him that look she always gave him. It said it all. How she saw him as a failure of an assassin. How she saw him like their father always had. How she blamed him for so much that he couldn’t control. How she saw herself as better, always had. “I plan to rectify my mistake as soon as possible. Something you can’t do with the ship.”_

More than he thought of you, Jacob. It stung. Actually it just fucking felt like she was ripping open an old wound. She knew, she knew how harsh her words were to the man. She knew that once she said it he would back down like a kicked dog. Jacob had done just that he had backed down and tucked his tail between his legs and ran. Just like a goddamn dog. 

He hadn’t run far thanks to Henry telling him it was pointless. Perhaps it was. 

Jacob on the other hand didn’t know what else to do. Staying would lead to more fighting. More fighting would end up with her trying to prove she was the better Frye twin. More fighting would just dig into deeper wounds that he had tried to push away from his mind. 

“You fucking bastard.” He muttered under his breath thinking about their...and he used the term their rather loosely as he was never really there for Jacob...fuck it Evie’s father. Jacob had never been close to the man that he shared blood with. In those eyes Jacob was nothing short of a failure of a son. Not only that but Jacob was the reason behind his wife’s death. That man had blamed him for that for so long that Jacob had just started to think that if he wasn’t born maybe she’d be alive. It hurt. All of it hurt. 

He wasn’t the assassin his father wanted. He wasn’t the man that his father wanted him to be. Jacob hadn’t trained with him to become a master assassin. Not like Evie who never failed to remind him that she was father’s favorite. 

Between the two of them he knew he was the black sheep of the family. 

Evie had never let him forget his mistakes either. She had never let him forget that he had done things that wasn’t how an assassin did it. She never failed to make him feel like an idiot either. Yet he took most of it with a grin and brushed it off around her. Just when alone…

_“Men don’t cry. Dry it up Jacob.”_ His voice echoed through his head. That voice of his father. “No fuck you, crying isn’t weak.” 

Jacob stood then jumped off the train handing onto the railing he grabbed onto. He couldn’t be on that train right now. He could be anywhere near her or the memories. He needed someone that wasn’t connected to that life. Someone that wasn’t an assassin or a Templar. Someone like Ned. 

Heading to the other man’s home he had tears in his eyes. Fucking hell. 

He showed up and used the door for once. Sure he unlocked it but he used the door. There Ned was sitting at his desk. Jacob stood there for a while. “What the fuck did she do now?”


End file.
